The Crystal Necklace
by polar gavorce
Summary: Coco is making a crystal neklace and won't rest till shes finished it R


The Crystal Necklace

Sorry I haven't been on the website that often I've been on neopets and neosekker all over Christmas but im back now with stories…

Coco knew to her heart she had to complete the necklace. Coco the girl bandicoot had decided to make a necklace with bits of crystal shinning of it. It had been her dream since she was a kid. She sat at the table eating some toast while pouring on her necklace 'you know coco' aku aku said happily as ever 'there are better ways to get crystal without having do go threw a dozen warp rooms' she looked up at this remark 'how how how?' she said he told her to go down to N.sainty beach crystal's were lying in the ocean she got up and was just about to walk threw the door when crash stopped her and pointed his finger 'be back soon the tide will be coming in shortly so be careful' crash said looking at his little sister hopefully 'don't worry crash' coco said 'I will' Crash looked worried still 'what you need is some nice warm coffee' aku aku said to crash looking hopeful.

Coco went down to the beach twanya was their relaxing on the sand she waved to coco and continued to relax coco had a little paddle and searched for crystal. She had found lots that made her wish she had not have left the necklace at home then she heard a voice coming from the beach it was twanya she shouted out 'you better come back the tides coming in' 'no' coco said' 'im fine' then twanya left leaving her along 'Crash won't mined if im a bit late' and she continued to find crystal but like most young bandicoots like her were unaware the danger the sea could be.

Then the sea started to come in and a giant wave came for her she jumped onto a rock then noticed she dropped the crystals. She sat on her rock as the tide came in heavily she wanted to be brave and knew she could do it so she tried putting her hand in the water and look for them she had to complete the necklace it was her dream until a wave struck she fell in and was washed away.

She woke up on the beach seeing the tide come in fast then she looked up on the mountain and saw a cave she had never saw before so the only way she could survive was to climb the mountain. She finally got onto the mountain and peered into the cave. She was half way in there shouting for help and if someone could take her home. She then saw a light and hided behind a rock there were 2 animals crocodiles making a fire they must be mine crocs she thought and she jumped out to them telling them she was lost in the cave and if one of them could get her out. 'Hello lad' one of the crocs said an older one then the younger one said 'it's a she she's a lassie' 'oh im Gary and this is my son Lupe' 'nice to meet you' coco said she asked if they could help he out the cave 'we have not been out of this cave for I can't remember' the old one said angrily and sat next to there fire. 'Sorry about him lassie' Lupe said 'my name is coco' she said 'how come I've never seen this cave before' coco said 'there's one things to know before that question is answered were ghosts'

Coco started to look afraid

'Don't be alarmed lassie we won't hurt you we died when this cave was crushed well Gary well he does not know we have been down here for a hundred years I haved not told him yet the poor guy it would break his heart he got family others he wants to see' Lupe said quietly 'If this cave was crushed how come im in it?' coco said 'that question lassie you have to find out for yourself look I'll help you get out so you can get home' he said 'thank you' coco said happily but nervously.

It was a long walk out the cave but she finally got out 'thanks I will never forget you' she said to Lupe he said the same to her then she climbed down the mountain and ran home still soaked she hid behind the door ready to jump out and surprise them but she peeked over to see purra with her crystals in he mouth and put them on crash's knee 'she must have drowned and washed away' aku aku said crash began to cry then it was the best moment to jump out at them.

'Im here im here look im not dead look at me' she said but no one looked at her or heard her.

Then she realized what had happened her eyes widened and she knew why she saw the cave and the ghosts.

NOW SHE COULD NEVER FINISH THE CRYSTAL NECKLACE

The end


End file.
